bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reunions and Promises
This article, , is the twelfth chapter of the Rising arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It serves as the penultimate chapter of the arc. Like The Grat cell Forges Ahead before it Garrett Sheppard remains on the sidelines, with the story focus shifting to his friends. ---- Jenna skidded along the dust-covered and rubble-strewn floor of the underground training room owned by Lloyd and his family. The action served to bring her out of range of the charging guerrilla-like and give her the necessary time to aim her intended shot, which flew true. The Hollow fell to an arrow to the head and soon disintegrated like so many had before it. Jenna fell onto her knees, sweat kneading her forehead, and drew in massive gulps of air. "Well done." Lloyd had watched from afar and had only intervened when Jenna would have otherwise have suffered serious injury. And the only time he had been required to do so he had performed what he then explained was a Quincy version of magic -- Kirchenlied. The spell in question he named "Sankt Licht" and promptly noted it erased whatever it killed from existence. This was of course after he reminded her that she still had Hollow to kill. "How long...?" Because she was weary down to her bones. "Six days, give or take a few hours." He reached down and took her gently by the hand as green light surrounded his palm, though she noticed that he was making an effort to look away. In moments Jenna found her injuries -- a deep gash in her left shoulder, what she was certain had been cracked ribs, and a bleeding gash in her left thigh -- all closed to leave no trace that they had even been there. What was left behind was a ravenous hunger and she scoffed down the offered energy bar like it was the tastiest feast she had ever eaten in her life! "Heiliger Seufzer." He said, grinning. She only looked at him like he had spoken double-Dutch. "I know, I know. It's a bit of a mouthful." He hauled her to her feet and draped a long piece of cloth over her shoulders. Only then did he actually look in her direction. "My cousin took the liberty of bringing you a change of clothes." "Thanks." And Jenna suddenly realised that her current attire was torn to ribbons! Lloyd, thankfully, had had the decency to look away prior to covering her. And good thing he did, she thought suddenly. The left sleeve and a good portion of the front of her red T-shirt was torn away, and her black leggings had fared little better. Her pink underwear had been peaking through from underneath and she blushed furiously. "I swear, I wasn't looking." And he was actually telling the truth. "... I know." And she punched him playfully on the arm. "What's next on the agenda then? Or have I passed Lloyd's school?" He grinned. "Not quite. But for now we're done. I'll give you some time to rest, and then we'll move onto Phase 2." "And what exactly is Phase 2?" "I see how you manage with my family's ." ---- Ries found himself in a battle he was woefully unprepared for. He stood in ankle-deep water as thunder roared and lightning flashed, with rain falling all around. And before him stood a shirtless male armed with two blades with jutte-like fang protrusions along their length. "You will remember!" And every time the figure said this Ries found himself bombarded with images and sensations, and names and faces flashed into his mind. Kenji was off like a rocket despite Kensei and Kusaka’s efforts to stop him. The Hiroshi clansman streaked across the horizon like a blue bullet where, finally, he impacted the earth in front of the strange spiritual pressure. What met his eyes was a horror. The unfortunate victim was a child with silver-hair and crimson eyes. He was struggling violently against the Hollowfication virus threatening to overwhelm him. “Calm yourself!” Kenji roared. The kid lashed out in fear. Kenji nearly had his head split open before skidding backwards. It was then Kusaka and Kensei joined him. “I’m putting him down!” Kensei exclaimed, Zanpakutō drawn. “Don’t!” Kenji pleaded. “I can save him. I know I can!” Ries came back to himself with a sudden realisation. The kid struggling in agony was himself, and the man who fought to save him had turned out to be his father -- Kenji Hiroshi. It was't long before another set of images flashed into his mind however and once again Ries found himself being hurled down memory lane. “I do wish you would cease your spying first son of Kenji. Though I will applaud your ability to disguise your spiritual power; I barely even sensed you.” Shinrei Hiroshi, white hair bound in a ponytail and with an expression that showed well his surprise, stepped into view and took a seat opposite Averian once the legend had motioned him to do so. Today he wore a loose fitting kosode jacket with a white vest beneath and a pair of black jeans. He wore bandages around his chest area. “Who managed to do that to you?” Averian asked. The particulars of the conversation that followed where crystal clear in Ries's mind. The man he had spoken to -- Averian -- was an ancient who had waged a long war with Kenji and the Ryū Order, and Ries -- or rather Shinrei because that was his name -- had been tasked to keep tabs on his movements. The injuries Averian had alluded to had been caused by an impostor claiming to be Kenji, and Shinrei had fought him alongside Kaimen Kazuki. "My name... My name is Shinrei Kurosaki, and I occasionally go by Shinrei Hiroshi or Shinrei Shiba." He looked towards the figure still standing before him. "And you... I know you too." The figure grinned. And suddenly another memory crept up on him unbidden. “No two Shinigami may possess the same Zanpakuto.” Another judge continued. “Per the ancient laws of the Soul Society, one must fight for the right to wield Raikoisan.” “What!? That's absurd!” “It is the law! We do, however, accept that the original wielder of Raikoisan, Shinrei Kurosaki, is currently beyond our reach. Thus we have decided that you, the Substitute Shinigami, will face execution instead.” That was the time he rescued Tiffany from execution. Of course! It was because Tiffany knew what his face looked like that necessitated his disguise for his mission to protect Garrett and Tiffany from the Kikkashō. She would have blown his cover! But before he could speak another word however Shinrei collapsed to his knees clutching his skull. The next memory seared him like fire! Shinrei swallowed a green pill which forcibly expelled him from his Gigai and in that instance Rōjin's face drained of colour as realisation donned on him. Shinrei stood in all his glory as a Shinigami; power emanated off him in powerful waves, before culminating in a vast cylindrical display that scattered the very clouds for miles around. "Recognise me now Rōjin?" Shinrei asked. "And just an FYI? I'm a lot stronger than I was that time I thought I killed you." Shinrei unleashed a master-class! He leveraged every conceivable advantage and skill he possessed to thoroughly crush his opponent. When Rōjin attempted to flee Shinrei merely outpaced him and proceeded to pummel him with his hands and feet. When Rōjin finally resorted to the use of his Zanpakutō, Shinrei did the same and the result was as one-sided as before: Rōjin very nearly had his head cleaved in two, and escaped with a cut above his right eye instead. Rōjin even attempted to fight at range; this Shinrei answered by hurling Kidō of various levels at Rōjin, to the point the latter realised he would never triumph like that. "Give it up, Rōjin. I could have killed you six times over by now." "And that is to your downfall. Even you -- or daddy dearest -- can't stop what is coming." "Do you ever shut up? No? Then allow me to shut you up! Bankai, Raiden!" A single bolt of lightning struck Rōjin dead! When Ries returned to his feet he was no longer Ries Nohr but Shinrei Hiroshi and all his memories, both as Shinrei and as Ries, where fully at his beck and call. His Gigai had fallen away to be replaced by his spiritual body. He wore clothing very different from the standard Shinigami uniform and instead sported comfortable black jeans and a pair of stout black leather boots, with his upper body exposed to the elements. And in that moment it was clear for all to see that he and Kentaro where brothers. His eyes snapped open and he grinned wide. "Let Loose and Collapse All Creation, Raikōisan!" The two blades in his hand transitioned into a long double-bladed weapon and lightning danced not only upon their edges, but spread to Shinrei's body as well. He ihaled sharply as power surged through him! But he wasn't finished. "Bankai, Raiden." And the dismal surroundings of his Inner World shattered like glass. Shinrei found himself back in the World of the Living in the same location where Raikōisan had drawn him into his Inner World, only now there was a massive thunderstorm overhead! Lightning fell down towards the ground but all stilled when Shinrei raised his hand to the heavens. He flash stepped towards the destructive force and took the entirety into his body. "Raikōisan... Thank you!" And in seconds the storm vanished... Shinrei Hiroshi was back. ---- Tiffany stopped dead in her tracks as a massive surge of spiritual power swept through Grat! Initially she had reached for her own Zanpakutō but the moment she grasped the hilt she found that her own Raikōisan was resonating in what she could only describe as delight. "What's happening?" Randy asked. "Wait...! This is the same reiatsu Lloyd and I sensed during The Collapse!" "... He's back." "Who!?" Randy demanded. "Shinrei." End. Author's notes Behind the scenes *The flashbacks depicted in Shinrei's section are actual excerpts from earlier chapters. These chapters are Coincidental Meetings, A Day in the Human World, Tiffany's Flashback and Into the Fire: Shinrei's Sacrifice.